theallianceoforderfandomcom-20200213-history
Shamasty
The Shamasty is a former Shaman Nation that is located in the Bode's Galaxy. It is run by a single-party Shamastist ''state called the People's Republic of the Shamasty(PRS). History Pre-Grox History The Shamasty was once part of a larger intergalactic league called the "Shaman Kingdom." Their homeplanet, Shamastia, was the Capital. The Shaman Kingdom were at peace until the advent of the Grox. Fragmentation Because of continuous Grox Attacks, which caused major disconnections in the Shaman Kingdom, the Kingdom fragmented into smaller states pursuing their own goals. The Shamasty established the "Shamastic Empire" and conquered 1/4 of Grox Territory in the Milky Way center. From There, the Empire prospered in Trade Agreements, Neutrality, and sovereignty. Zoratheist Conquest After thousands of years, the Shamastic Empire fell to the Zoratheist Invaders and became a Province to their occupiers. As a province, the Shamasty modernized and urbanized in their homeplanet and now 3 colonies. Their Religion was replaced by Zoratheism(or Ojuikism depending on what historical account you read) and were forced to discard all forms of Shamanistic Practice. The Shamasty were also recruited to the Zoratheist Army. For 5 years, the Shamasty sought no reason to revolt against their occupiers because the fact that if they do the Zoratheists shall have their race "Purged" from the face of the Omniverse. Revolution and Establishment of a Communist State Once the Zoratheist Empire Collapsed into a Civil War, Shamasty Revolutionists led by Tiruo Ivertyu saw an unexpected opportunity for Shamasty Independence. So their forces defeated the Zoratheist Troops stationed on their homeplanet and declared independence from the Zoratheist Empire and their independence was recognized by the USZR, the successor of the Zoratheist Empire. Tiruo sought to establish a Communist State under Shamasty Nationalism in his newely independent state. But he died and his son, Josip took over and took the theories established by Tiruo and name it Shamastism. Josip would then enforce his father's ideas to the Shamasty State and attempt to cut all ties with the USZR in order to make the new People's Republic of the Shamasty "Truly" independent. It would end up as an economic disaster and Josip reinstated USZR Ties, but still dreams of a "Fully Independent" Shamasty State. 50 Million Years Later 50 Million Years later, the Shamasty moved to the Bode's Galaxy. They would claim 15 colonies before being invaded by the Zealots in the 3rd War of Spodification. Once liberated by the Orcelio and the FMR, a new leader came to power. Terilk Ivertyu, son of Josip and Grandson of Tiruo, would radically change the PRS and successfully convert the Shamasty away from their original religion. He would establish Shamastism as a Religion with Tiruo as a God(but was proclaimed "Eternal Leader of the Shamasty and Shamastist Cause"), rename the Shamastist Communist Party to the Shamastic People's Party, effectively isolate the PRS from world affairs(and consequently result in economic stagnation and minor food shortages), and establish a new constitution which removes any mentioning of Communism and Shaman Religion. Such actions were recieved negatively by Shaman States and the Shaman God Steve, under 50 million year old REMOVED influence, did two unsuccessful attempts to turn the Shamasty Shamans again. It only succeed in killing Terilk and appointing his brother, Arsaf, into power. Immediately after that, the PRS encountered an Economic Meltdown. The economy drastically decreased and Food Shortages became knoticable. The most significant event of the Shamasty is having the Aurot President, Aurkis Iltan, visit the PRS and established trade systems between the Shamasty and Aurot. Arsaf, after hearing about Iltan's Government and the Dwerq's Government, immediately revised the constitution. The constitution puts back Communism, puts in the Spodumist emphasis on the military, and establishes a new leadership position. New Leader Amid a Galactic War against the Mokodoks, then run by a Dzeerazza Regime, Arsaf Ivertyu died of old age. What briefly followed was a leadership crisis, as the Shamastic People's Party was unable to designate a successor because Arsaf did not have any children and those of Terilk were barred from leading due to numerous political reasons. In order to settle things down before foreign intervention begins, the Party elected Hanta Kuvobs to take Arsaf's positions despite Kuvobs being viewed by some as a reformist. The decision has effectively ended the dynastic rule of the Ivertyu family. Immediately the day after being elected, Kuvobs began to silently withdraw the Shamasty state from its' War with the Mokodoks and announced plans of Economic Reforms, which he called "Shamastist Economic Relief Plan" (SERP). Shamasty Today Population Population of the Shamasty number 941 Billion on the homeplanet and its 15 colonies. Economy Out of all the Empires in the Bode's Galaxy, and possibly the Omniverse, the Shamasty run the most strict State-runned Autarky. It was formally established under the Ivertyu Dynasty as their ambitious plan to have the Shamasty to be a self-sufficient state. But the economy proved only to be a disaster as hyper-food shortages are present through out the PRS & a great-decrease in infrastructure to the economy & insanely below average living standards for the citizens (even lower than the living standards of the poorest colony of the Dzzitians, and even they have better living standards than the richest Shamasty Colony). The Shamasty Economy has been under heavy criticisms from the entire universe to even its own allies. As a result, the Shamasty leader Kuvobs began to aim his goal of reconstructing the economy under his reform, SERP. Government The PRS is ruled by a single-party ''Shamastist ''state under the Shamastic People's Party. The Government became infamous through out the Omniverse for its' extreme cult-of-personality surrounding the Ivertyu Dynasty & the Party's extreme control on its society, far more controlling than that of the Mokodoks & the Squin under Squaven. Under the Shamasty Constitution, the Shamastic People's Party is the only legal authority to run the Shamasty state, where all decisions are made by the "Shamastist Defense Commisar," the highest position of the Shamasty Government which is currently held by Hanta Kuvobs. Criticisms The Shamasty Government, especially the Shamastic People's Party, has came under heavy criticisms for its rule over the Shamasty. Most criticisms come from the Socialistic States. Urgot Yetres, a member of the Aurot Government, states "The Shamastic People's Party, while we praise them for strictly adhering to Socialism, has not been running a modern socialist society from the start of its establishment. The Party has been relying on the ideology set forth by the First Ivertyu, that emphasizes a generally backwards shamanistic society but with Socialism & Atheism thrown into the concoction. No, I do not believe that the Shamastic People's Party is not a socialist Party, but rather a backwards shaman socialist party not relying on religion. They are generally running a medieval semi-feudal religious socialist state with the diety being the Ivertyu Dynasty." Even Spodumist States criticize the Shamastic Peoples Party. Gener Jovakila, Head of the Dwerq State, stated "The backward Shamasty state has resorted to instead of a joint People, Worker, and Soldier-driven movement, like a Spodumist state, towards a largely Soldier-Driven movement. Such movement has encompassed the near-entire Party, effectively making a Military-Dictatorship, but for their sake, a People's Driven Military Dictatorship." The new Shamasty leader, Kuvobs, has heard of these problems and has spoke of reducing Military Authority in the Shamastic People's Party, but whether such plans will materialize is largely seen as a daydream. Military The Shamastic Liberation Army(SLA) is the main force of the PRS. The Army numbers 575 Billion Active troops with 324 Billion More in reserve, making the PRS the most Militarized Empire in the Bode's Galaxy. The rapid expansion of the SLA is caused primarily under the Spodumist Principle of the "Military being the Revolutionary Masses" being put into the constitution. Its self-proclaimed main rivals are the New Dzeerazza Empire. The SLA's main supplier is the Aurot People's Army(APA), but they are also supplied by the Norigahj. Government Specifications '''Name:' People's Republic of the Shamasty Government Type: Shamastist ''Single-Party Hereditary Totalitarianist Dictatorship '''Party Name:' Shamastic People's Party Eternal Leader of the Shamasty and Shamastist Cause: Tiruo Ivertyu Shamastist Defense Commisar: Hanta Kuvobs Notable Shamasty Tiruo Ivertyu, Founder of the PRS and Shamastist theorist Josip Ivertyu, 2nd leader of the PRS Gama Lekri, Former-Provincial head of Zoratheist Shamasty Arsaf Ivertyu, Last dynastic head of the PRS